1. Field
The present invention relates to a refillable container. In particular, the invention relates to a reversible container that allows a user to use substantially all of the contents of a container, then refill the container and use the remaining original contents, thus avoiding accumulation of stale product.
2. Background
Refillable containers or canisters are used to hold a variety of substances, including kitchen items such as flour, sugar, coffee, tea, and spices. Refillable canisters also hold substances such as laundry detergent and other cleaning supplies, pet food, and even medicines. In order to obtain a product from a canister, a person removes the lid, extracts the substance from the canister using a scoop or other means, and replaces the lid. The shape and size of a canister can prevent a user from extracting the last bit of the product from the container. The remainder of the substance is usually thrown away or, more likely, the user refills the container by placing fresh product on top of the remaining product. If fresh product is placed on top of the original product that cannot be extracted, the bottom of the container will contain older product growing progressively more stable.
Thus, the need exists for a refillable container that allows a person to use all of the contents and prevents accumulation of old, stale product.